The Wonderful Trainers of Nuvema Town
by Musical2day
Summary: Hullo! Please read this story and see what trouble we get into to, as well as sucess. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Rated K plus for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Nuvema Town

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. All rights go to the Pokemon creators.**

* * *

_White's POV_

It was a rotten day before I even woke up. Having a nightmare of people killing you doesn't help much either. (Stop smirking Black!) You could say that it was the beginning of a new adventure as a Pokemon trainer, and you were supposed to be happy and all that. But that principle didn't work for me at all.

I packed my stuff in my pink bag, which I had since I was eight. I jumped out from my window,(No, I didn't die.) Well, anyway, I set off for Professor Juniper's lab.

I met with Black, my brother along the road. "Hi." Black grumbled.

(Now you're trying to tell the story, but it's my turn, so bug off!) Show some respect! I thought. But, of course, my not so bright brother didn't hear me. Heck, no! (Oh, you know it's true Black!)

When we arrived in Professor Juniper's lab, there were two Pokeballs just begging to take them. But one unlucky Pokeball would not get picked.

"Hello," Professor Juniper greeted us, "You're just in time!"

"Well, of course we are!" Black muttered silently.

I shot him a look that said, Do you even want Pokemon? (Stop pushing me!)

"Well, here is the first Pokemon, the grass type Snivy!"

She obviously didn't see Black's face. Professor Juniper took a Pokeball and threw it in the air. (No, she didn't crack the ceiling, which is what you would have done, Black.)

A green reptile like Pokemon with a yellow stripe running down the length of its back and tail stared at us. Yellow thingumabobs sprouted from it's neck.

"Next," Professor Juniper said, "Is the Fire type Pokemon Tepig!"

I wondered how she could smile for so long.

The pig like Pokemon had large, ovular eyes, a pink piggy nose with a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Its tail looked like a Azurill's, except it was a bright shade of orange. "Teh?" It asked.

Don't look at me! I thought.

"Lastly, the Water type Oshawott!"

Yep, this was definitely impossible. Who grinned that long? I decided right then it must be fake enthusiasm.

A blue otter like Pokemon cocked it's head at… somebody. It proudly held up it yellow shell for everybody to admire. Its short blue ears twitched with pride.

I considered my options. Oshawott was a no no. To proud for me. That left Snivy and Tepig. Well, like my mother always said, take your time. I studied each carefully. Oshawott, somehow knowing it was rejected, slunk off to a corner, probably wishing it could hide in its Pokeball. I noticed that Snivy was a girl, and Tepig a boy. Don't ask me how I knew. I always sense things like that. Not that it mattered.

I finally picked Snivy, since it obviously was staring at me with longing. "Then, I guess I'll take Tepig." Black sighed.

I turned to stare at him. "Why?" I asked

"You got a Snivy, and since I want to beat you every single time, I'm going to choose Tepig. Didn't you know Grass types were weak against Fire types?"

Wow, Walking Encyclopedia strikes again. I wanted to say. Instead, I snorted. Snivy couldn't possibly care, because it stuck its pointy snout to the tan ceiling. "Well," said Professor Juniper, "Here are your Pokedexes."

She held out pink and red devices, with a screen. Black immediately reached for the red one, as I stretched out for the pink one. (What? You want the pink one?)

I tossed my brown hair and said, "Well, I'm off brother dear."

So I went.

* * *

_ White's POV_

As I walked through the door, I hardly noticed it was swinging. Mistake.

"OSHAWOTT, GET BACK IN HERE!" Professor Juniper yelled frantically.

And adults think they're much more mature. Then, in a flash, I saw a blur of… an otter? (My brother says it was Oshawott. Thank you soo much.) As that Oshawott turned around, I saw its little face was full of tears, probably because it wasn't the chosen one. I did feel a bit sorry for it, (No, my heart's not made of stone. I think you're watching too many cartoons.)

Then it stuck my tongue at me. After that, it puffed up its cheeks. I had a fleeting impulse to punch it in the face, 'cause I know that's how you make people, Pokemon, whatever, apologize to you, or at least know you did something wrong. But, I was a proper young lady.

That's when the Bubble attack fired.

* * *

_Black's POV_

When that Bubble hit White, I can't really say that I was worried. Now, you might be thinking: Black! You're a horrible brother. Don't you care about your own sister? Well, the thing is, if she can bear frying pans to her head, why not a Bubble to her back?

But, seriously? Sis being a proper lady? Please. That's ridiculous. White says to go on with the story. Fine. I guess after that, White punched Oshawott in the face.

White's POV

After that Bubble struck, I was angry, not plain angry, mind you, but REALLY ANGRY. I couldn't hold back the "Mach Punch human version"

So much for being a proper young lady. (Black says I never was a proper young lady. Shut up.)

That's when I realized I could test out my Snivy. I threw my Pokeball in the air, releasing Snivy. It looked at me with an expression that said; Honestly, how long were you going to keep me in here?

But, I just gritted my teeth and said, "Snivy, use Tackle to kick its butt."

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

_White's POV_

Okay, to me, the definition of "all hell broke loose" is Oshawott going berserk. He was waving its shell around, (Black said it was Razor Shell. Not like it helped a bit.)

First thought: That's one heck of a move.

Second thought: Wait, how can it use Razor Shell? It's a level 5, for heaven's sake!

Third thought: Why is it hiding behind a tree?

The truth was, Snivy used Leer. Apparently, it looked scary to the otter. I couldn't help feeling sorry for it, I mean, if you think about it, getting attacked by a snake that's glaring at you might be a little scary. "Snivy, use Tackle!" I yelled.

Snivy dove toward the trembling otter, knocking off the shell in its hand, while Oshawott… swan-dived away… crashing into a tree. I seriously should have caught that on tape, it would have gotten like, a million views on YouTube.

After that, the battle was over.

* * *

**Last revised: May 27, 2013 **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Route 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Why would I?**

* * *

_White's POV_

Oshawott fainted the second it hit the tree. "Wimp." I thought. I mean, seriously, what kind of Pokemon gets knocked out in a second? (Black says it's because of Snivy's Leer. Like hell I care.) After the otter got knocked out, there was an awkward silence. We could even hear a Pidove in the background. After about... 30 seconds, Professor Juniper spoke up. "I'll take Oshawott back to the lab"

After that, the journey resumed. If Black was narrating, (which he probably never do, 'cause I'm more awesome than him) he probably would have gone into a lot of details, like what kind of flowers there were, how many patches of grass was there, and what kind of trees there were. I'll save you the trouble. It's big. It has yellow flowers. It has green trees. There. Sorted.

Anyway, the second I stepped into the grass, (Black says it's tall grass. Who cares?) I instantly ran into a big, fluffy face. Wait, a face? I whipped out my Pokedex, and then scanned it.

"This is tall grass. You can run into-" "Not the tall grass! The POKEMON!" I yelled, even though I knew it couldn't answer. "Oh, sorry. Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area. By the way, it looks strong." The Pokedex reported. Cross the fact that it can't answer.

"Sis, did that thing just say things it wasn't supposed to say?" Black asked, peering over my shoulder. "I dunno, maybe a malfunction." I replied. I put it back into my bag, hitting Black on the face while I was at it. (Black says that's a minor detail. Well, it would be, if it wasn't for the shocked expression on your face.)

Just as I was pulling out Snivy's Pokeball, my Xtransceiver rang. "Hello?" I asked impatiently. "This is Professor Juniper. I forgot to mention that you can nickname your Pokemon." said the professor. Wow. It just had to be right now, in the middle of my first Pokemon battle. I quickly shut the Xtransceiver off, and resumed the battle.

When I looked up, the furry face was gone. "Where the hell did it go?" I shouted. (Black says there are young people out there, so use better language. Well, excuse me. If I'm right, you should be 13 or older.)

"Um, White?" said Black nervously. "What!" I snapped. "The Lillipup is right... up... there."

I looked up, and saw the Lillipup cuddling in my hair. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

_White's POV_

I swear, when I saw that furball on my head, I had a freakin' heart attack. You couldn't really blame me. Honestly, what's your reaction when a Pokemon is on your hair?

Thought so.

So when Black pointed out the Lillipup, I screamed.

Startled, the Lillipup hopped off, as if someone set it's paws on fire. (Black says its natural. No, I'm pretty sure that things hopping off your head like a madman is not natural.)

"Snivy, use Tackle!" I yelled. Usually, I would have probably made Snivy use Leer first, but the poor thing was shocked enough, I would have felt guilty if I actually made Snivy use Leer.

"Snivy!" Snivy hissed, making the puppy shiver. (So much for not scaring it.) In a second, the green snake was right in Lillipup face, the next, it was sent flying across the sky, knocking into a Tranquil on the way.

…

…...

…...

…...

"All right, who wants soda?"

* * *

**Last revised: May 27, 2013**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Accumula Town

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me**

* * *

_White's POV_

When Black, Snivy, and I entered into Accumula Town, there was a commotion in the little mound across from the Pokemon center. A man in green hair, (that's not very logical, is it?) was announcing something to the crowd. Men and women with weird costumes stood next to him. As we neared closer, I was shocked from what I heard.

"My name is Ghetsis," the man announced, "I am here representing Team Plasma." I was confused, since I had no clue who Team Plasma was. Judging from the look on my brother's face, he didn't know either.

"Today ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." Confused murmurs arose from the crowd.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners, that we have come to live together because we want and need each other." he continued. "However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?

"This is ridiculous" I said under my breath. Pokemon and humans had been partners for generations! One man and some army troop couldn't stop that!

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... The get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I was saying?" Ghetsis said.

"I can!" I thought. Black groaned next to me, while others gasped. Oops, must have said that out loud.

Ghetsis looked at me with his single red eye staring coldly at me. "Oh? How so miss?"

I gulped. That metal eye thing was creepy. Apparently, Snivy did too, since she stepped back and sat on my ponytail. "Well... even though some trainers mistreat their Pokemon, some treat them as friends! Not all trainers are bad, you know."

Ghetsis stared at me for a few seconds, before turning away. "Well, thank you for considering my speech. Please consider it." He walked away, his troop marching on either side of him.

"That..." Black said, "was incredibly stupid." I whacked him on the head and Snivy, following my suit, whipped him with her vines.

* * *

_White's POV_

After a few minutes of whacking/whipping, I noticed someone watching us. He had green hair, (Is that a fad?) and wore a rubik cube at his waist.

"Hey," I called, "Are you a stalker?" (When I repeated that into the microphone, Black reminded me how weird that was.) Green Bush Head, a.k.a the person with green hair, stepped back, confused. He shook his head, and jogged over.

"Do you think that was an interesting speech?" he asked rapidly. I blinked, then replied, "Yeah..?"

"I think that Pokemon shouldn't be controlled by humans, but then you said that not all trainers are bad, but then there's still the other trainers that are evil, and..." He stopped when he saw my confused expression.

"Dude, calling trainer's evil is kinda... overboard." Black said slowly. Mentally, I agreed. Evil is when you blow up things and kick some butt. Actually, cut that last part off.

"Your Snivy's talking." Green Bush Head suddenly said.

"What?" That was disturbing. I didn't hear a peep out of Snivy, but he was claiming that she was talking?

"Snivy says that you're a good trainer." I looked up, forgetting she was on my head. The result was her falling off and landing on the ground with a thump. I mentally apologized though it wasn't really my fault. (Black says it was, but who believes him anyway?)

"Thanks, I guess." I said to Snivy who was rubbing her head. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, you can understand her? What's your name anyway? I don't want to keep calling you Green Bush Head."

"What? Oh, my name's N." he said although he looked befuddled with my nickname. "Can I have a battle?" That was unexpected. "Why?" I asked.

"I want to hear your Pokemon's voice."

Even though I didn't know what it meant, Snivy stepped forward. N smiled and threw a Pokeball.

A purple cat emerged, with cream markings. "Purrloin!" it purred, it's green eyes sparkling mischievously. "Snivy, use Leer!" I called out. "Dodge it." N calmly stated. Purrloin quickly moved out of the way.

"Purrloin, my friend, use Scratch." Purrloin lept forward, claws extending from her paws. (Yes, it's a girl) "Snivy, deflect it with you vines!"

Snivy did more than that. She grabbed the purple cat and flung her in the air. As soon as Purrloin was close to the ground, Snivy grabbed her with her vines and flung the poor cat onto the ground. A small dust cloud formed and when it faded, Purrloin clearly had swirls in her eyes.

Once again, the battle had ended in a surprising way.

Then I remembered. N never answered my question about understanding Pokemon.

* * *

**Please read and review! :D**


End file.
